Snares of the Devil
by Emono
Summary: Jericho keeps a very special treat for those long rides in his limo. Later, Shawn asserts his dominance over the other vampires in the roster. SLASH! VAMP! JeriMiz, Vamp!Evan/Cody/Brett, Vamp!Jeff/Punk, Vamp!Alex/Chris Sabin. Smut, plot
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Snares of the Devil  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: JeriMiz, past Morrison/Miz  
**Summary: **Jericho keeps a very special treat for those long rides in his limo. Vamp fic!  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Slash, blood, vampire

**AN**: I'm writing this because it was a scene in True Blood, though I can't remember what episode because it was pure luck I even watched it that long (not a fan) So bear with me. I might write more to it, I'm not sure. I'm going to use the 'Fascinating' aspect of vampirism here, I read about it a few novels ago and have been drooling to try it. Mm, my roots! I love vampires, always have (Lestat is the shizz), and I'm so glad I've been able to go back to the supernatural aspect.

* * *

"I don't _care_ what your father said, he's _not_ taking me out of the running for the championship" Chris barked at Shane over the line, headset firmly in place over his ear "I've beaten Batista more times than I can count. Shove him out, and give me my rightful spot. He's on the blue brand, he shouldn't even have this shot!"

Chris listened as the young man sputtered out excuses, a bored expression on his handsome face. A flat-screen TV was set onto _RAW_ at the moment, showing the live events of his colleagues. But his eyes were out the tinted window, watching the bare landscape between major cities go by. He was on his way to a house show, he decided to opt out of the live event on his home brand in order to visit _Smackdown_, his driver making sure to keep it above fifty the whole way. He'd only seen two other cars for miles, but he didn't care. He'd have forever to watch people. Having been changed twenty years ago, he knew he'd stop aging physically in five or so years. He caught his reflection and gave a brief smile, he seemed to age like wine - always better, never worse.

Though lately, he'd been wrestling with red-stained eyes…the shade from overindulgence of his new pet.

Chris's suit lay pressed and clean against his collar, his loosened tie the only lax thing about him. Shane was talking himself in circles now, and Jericho knew it'd be only minutes before the human gave in and offered him the spot just to avoid the headache. It was well-known that people who got in Jericho's championship path were prone to injuries that left them out for a month or two.

"Be sure to inform Dave of my opinion" Chris cut him off, his voice as smooth as silk "And when he decides the belt isn't worth his time, you know how to reach me."

Chris tapped the headset, the line going dead. He tugged it off and tossed it aside, a scowl on his features. They couldn't muscle him out, he was one of the top predators in the industry. He was no Randy Orton, but he had years of experience on most of the guys around him. He was a breed above, he never got injured in the ring - not with his vampiric endurance and tough skin. The only ones who ever managed to hurt him were people who shared his 'disease'. People like Adam, little Bourne, Jeffy, or Shawn.

Chris growled at the mere _thought_ of that bastard. He'd been around much longer than anyone thought, nearly a hundred years.

There were some things about vampires that no one seemed to get right. They stopped aging once their bodies reached a certain age, and those powerful enough could cast glamours. Sunlight was fine (though he tended to keep his shades very firmly in place when it was bright), he stayed away from garlic, and he didn't touch holy relics fore purely moral purposes. Shawn was one of the most powerful he'd met, he could cast glamours with the best of them, and he could Fascinate like a pro. That bastard had started more fights with him than he could count, not to mention their '08 feud.

"…master…"

Chris mind jolted back into the 'now', eyes flickering with light at the endearment. He turned his head, lips curling into a warm smile. He'd designed this limo himself, and he'd been very sure to have them install a bed-like seat of the softest leather material. This was done with great purpose His pet had woken up from his nap, and he looked beautiful.

His pretty Miz…spread out upon the supple material like an offering. He was stripped of all his clothing, the articles folded on the seat on the other side of the car. His long legs shifted restlessly, hands stretched above his head as he writhed. Every inch of him was smooth, shaved and toned into perfection. Without the spray tan, his skin was on the softer side of pale. That came with the territory, being the beloved and only pet of a vampire with a controlled but steady appetite.

Chris had to make sure not to feed on his boy too close to house shows or events, he didn't want Mike to perform at anything other than one hundred percent. After all, he enjoyed watching the faces of his colleagues as his boy surpassed their low expectations and shined with the best of them. With a little help from Chris himself, a few nudges and some heavy persuasive, he'd gotten his boy the spotlight he deserved.

The Miz was the one who'd stayed there, holding his position and rising even higher.

Mike's golden eyelashes fluttered, catching the lowered light to make them shine. His normally startling ice blue eyes were dark, pupils blown under the effects of the Fascinating he'd been put under earlier. Chris had played with him while they were still in town, but their fun had ended when Chris had received a text saying he was being pushed out of the title run. He'd let Miz fall asleep, allowing him to rest while he conducted his business.

Chris sighed lightly, seeing the purple shadows under his beloved's eyes. He tended to get a little overeager once he'd gotten the first taste of his blood, it was sweet to the last lick. He derived _so_ much pleasure from feeling the boy moan and arch beneath him at the first initial bite, Miz enjoyed the feedings nearly as much as Chris did. Though he was Fascinated, the blonde knew he didn't _have_ to do anymore than touch Mike just right to make him swoon and bow at his feet.

Miz wasn't the usual pet, he wasn't kept Fascinated to stay with his vampire. No…he was already in love with Chris, he fell much too easily under his spell and could be talked into anything. But Chris didn't enforce his power, he let the boy bend to it however he wished and would let him go in an instant - if he asked. Not that he wouldn't stalk him and try to win him back, but he couldn't live with himself if he thought Mike didn't fully want this kind of life.

"Chrissy" Miz whispered, tilting his head so his eyes could find his master. He smiled rather innocently, looking rather dreamy. Chris slid down the seat gracefully, coming to rest at the boy's feet. The blonde could clearly see the simple buckle collar fit snugly at Mike's neck, the word 'Jericho' scribed across it in dazzling silver. It was the one he only wore when they were in private. Now…the leather bracelets on his wrists? The ones that didn't buckle, but laced in place? Those were for the public, to show he was owned. On their soft inside was written 'Property of Chris Jericho' in the same silver thread.

Miz loved to wear them, and Chris loved seeing them on his pet in public.

Only when he wrestled was he bare of his mark, but most of the time he had love bits on his hips (just below his trunks line.) No one could see, but he could certainly feel them while he wrestled.

"Is my baby tired?" Chris murmured, reaching up and slowly running his hand down the younger man's smooth calf. Miz hummed in pleasure, his soft ungelled hair looking almost dark blonde in the tinted light. The vampire watched with baited breath as his boy hardened for him, cock swelling under just that one touch. That was another thing he loved about Mike, he was just so sensitive…so damn responsive.

Chris smirked at the reaction, "I'll take that as a no."

"Hungry?" Miz whispered, parting his thighs obediently.

"My sweet boy" Chris tilted his head, canines lengthening and sharpening three-fold "You always know when I need a snack."

With pure strength alone, Chris grabbed both of Mike's calves and dragged him closer until his cheek brushed the younger man's knee. He could've made this a hundred times faster, but he chose to draw out these moments. Not just for himself, but for his boy. The distinct scent of pheromones filled the air, the human's cheeks flushing as his blood started pumping harder. Miz shuddered, anticipation and the vampiric spell weaved upon him made every sensation that much more arousing.

Chris lowered his head, looking into his pet's dark eyes so he could see the ecstasy explode across his features. He pulled back his lips, bearing his fangs as his own eyes went dark. His fangs just touched the soft skin, slowly breaking through the surface and sliding inside his body. There! That was the pure pleasure he wanted.

Miz moaned, eyes rolling back into his head as he felt his master take what was his. He let his thighs fall open, hands grasping at nothing as he tried to find leverage for the assault on his body. It was just a speck of pain, then the utmost bliss as Chris slowly coaxed the blood from his veins. He could feel the wetness of the blonde's tongue against his skin, lapping up his blood.

All the individual sensations faded into one soothing suction. The pain faded, leaving only soft waves of pleasure in its wake. Breathy moans escaped him as he gave himself up to the sinful desire, his only want was that he didn't get to savor the exquisite pain that came along with this act. The spell, the one his master generously put him under, kept him from feeling any hurt.

Sometimes, the pain was all he wanted.

Chris drank deeply, letting the elixir soothe his appetite. He'd never tasted someone as filling as his boy. Maybe it was because he hadn't fed off anyone else for nearly two years…maybe it was because he loved his pet so dearly…or maybe it was because he'd taken Miz as his own when he was still a virgin. He wasn't planning on letting Mike go, he couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching him.

Like Morrison. When Chris met his pet for the first time, when he first started admiring him as a young star on a title run for the ECW championship, he quickly realized the chemistry between Morrison and The Miz. He could see the potential in them, and it made him sick to watch them connect and bond. Just when they'd started a tentative relationship, just when they'd began to kiss and touch like lovers, he'd decided the time was right.

Jericho swooped in and stole Miz from his lover's arms, quite literally. He'd broken into their hotel room where the drunk champions were celebrating their shiny new belts. He'd come in to see the two of them rolling around on the bed together, half naked and fused at the mouth. Chris couldn't have helped himself if he'd tried, he'd been flooded with jealousy and rage. So he'd taken Miz by the waist and lifted him off the pretty boy.

That was the first time he'd Fascinated his pet, he'd grabbed his chin quite firmly and gazed into his eyes. He could still remember his nervous stutter, the breathiness of his voice, the tremble of his body as he gave in to the sensations.

"_C-Chris?"_

"_Sleep, Michael."_

And Miz had obeyed, collapsing into his waiting arm. John had rolled off the bed, wide-eyed and fearful. He was one of the few who was in on the vampire secret, seeing how close he was to Shawn. Using the comfortable space, Chris had gently laid the boy upon the coverlet. Then he'd turned on John, pinning him against the wall with inhuman speed and barking at him to stay the hell away from Mike - forever. John had whimpered something about their championship titles, and Chris had given him leeway on that.

So the next day, John ended it with him. Miz never knew why, but he'd never really cared, because later on that day he'd found himself approached and flirted with by Chris Jericho himself. Mike had fallen in love with him like _that_, and weeks later he found himself the pet of a vampire.

Morrison had never quite forgiven Jericho for breaking them up, but the vampire didn't care about a human's petty feelings of rejection.

Familiar opening notes played on the screen, machine-gun-like pyro going off.

Eyes now glazed over with a blood red sheen from his feeding, Chris looked up with is mouth still latched upon his pet's wound. He saw none other then Batista come out on _RAW_, making a grand entrance. He'd been considering a brand change, and this title run would cement it.

Chris sat up, ripping his fangs from Mike's leg and snarling at the screen. Crimson stained his chin, fangs still extended. Miz gave a faint whimper, a slight pang of hurt going through him at the rough movement. Chris turned back to his pet, eyes still red even while a sympathetic expression came to his face.

"Hush, sweetheart, I'm sorry" Chris's voice held an undertone of growl, still in that rough state between predator and protector. He leaned down, soothing the bite with a few long licks. Vampire saliva was a well-known healer. By the time they arrived at the next city, it would be nothing more than red circles. He kissed the shiny puncture wounds, hoping he'd made up for it. He hated being rough with his boy…at least, not like this. In bed…those rules were different.

"Didn't hurt" Miz sighed, lashes fluttering "Don't you want more?"

"No, Mikey…I'm done" the bloody glaze was starting to fade as he regained his composure, he grabbed a handkerchief out of the door's spare compartment and dabbed at his mouth with it "Go to sleep if you want, love. I have a phone call to make."

Miz nodded slowly grabbing his pillow and curling it beneath his head. Chris smiled at the childish display, though he didn't offer a blanket. One of the reasons he had Miz travel with him everywhere was for the visual stimulation. He loved gazing at his exposed pet, savoring the warmth that rolled off him.

Within a minute, Mike was off in dreamland.

Letting his gaze linger on his love, he snatched up his headset and slipped it over his ear. He pressed the redial button, his fingers dancing back across his pet's calf.

"_Hello?" _Shane answered hesitantly.

"We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**This one technically happens before the last chapter. This one takes place after the show where Jericho through a fit and demanded he get a rematch when DX took JeriShow's belts.**

**Shawn stays longer in this verse, and Cody goes to Smackdown much sooner than the draft. **

* * *

The night had ended fairly well. Chris made his last debut on _RAW_, and he'd made sure the fans would

remember him. He undid his sleeve cuffs, setting them very carefully on the tabletop. He began to unbutton his jacket neck, his movements languid. He wasn't tired, he was just letting his mind drift away. He was sitting on the bed, eyes straying to the window.

On the other hand, Miz was gazing at the abandoned suitcase that sat beside their regular luggage. It had been used to hold Chris's two title belts, the unified tag-team belts. He'd always shined them for his protector, and now all he had left was his own US belt. But there was a hunger inside him, one that yearned for something greater.

There had been talk of what was to happen to DX's short-lived reign. The writer's didn't want to draw it out too much, so they were planning on giving Big Show another run, but with someone else. Someone who could take Jericho's place, a place Chris had willing emptied so he could go back to _Smackdown_ (until the Draft, at least) and go for the Heavyweight championship.

"Chris?" Miz spoke up, turning to the blonde.

"Hm?" was all he got in return.

Mike stopped at the edge of the bed, hands behind his back, "Master?"

Chris perked up at this, shifting on the bed to face the brunette. He raised an eyebrow, telling him he'd received his full attention.

"I was just thinking…" Miz began coyly "Who did you have in mind to pair with Paul for his next tag-team reign?"

"Oh, I don't know" Chris mimicked his tone "I told Creative I'd think about it. I was just going to let them choose."

"Now…why would you do a thing like that?" the brunette smirked "When you have prime material right in front of you?"

Chris raised both in eyebrows in surprise, "You?"

Usually, he could tell what his little pet was thinking. But this? This was from out of the blue.

"Yeah" Miz tilted his head up "Me."

"Well, sweetheart…" Chris thought it over, liking the idea already "You have proven yourself in the ring. And you've been a tag-team champion before. Your chances are good."

"But they could be better" Miz pulled his collar out from his back pocket, slowly reaching up and buckling around his throat "With your help."

The sight of his pet-collar made Chris sigh deeply, catching the first traces of arousal on his boy.

"I suppose that's true" the vampire replied "If I had the right incentive, that is."

"What can I do to turn your head my way?" Miz cooed, sauntering over to his open laptop. He brought up his iTunes, bending over the table a little to show off the curves of his ass. He clicked on "Boom Boom Ba" by Metisse. It had a good beat, and it was about the mood he wanted to set. He turned back to face his master, the weight of his weapon heavy in his back pocket. He swayed his hips, running his hands up his jacket clad chest to reach his zipper. Rolling head back, drawing pleasure from the intense gaze he could feel searing his body. He slowly lowered the zipper, exposing his thin, black wife-beater.

Chris rested back on the heels of his hands, watching the display with a growing hunger.

Miz let the jacket drop, turning around in the same move. He raised his arms above his head, twisting his wrists and hips like an exotic dancer. He knew how to entice his protector, if he got his blood flowing and let his natural rhythm take over, he would keep his eyes. He unbuttoned his pants, smirking as he rolled his hips…with each sway, the hem slipped lower and lower until his jeans pooled at his feet.

Miz stepped out of them and towards the vampire, loving the way Chris eyed his tight boxer-briefs. He let his fingertips slide under the hem of his wife beater, exposing an inch of his skin at a time. Once his vision was obscure, he tugged it over his head and let it fall to the floor.

Chris noted the sultry look on his pet's face, he could almost hear his thoughts. He could feel them, like silk strings surrounding the brunette.

"What's my pretty pet planning for me?" Chris inquired, black flickering through his eyes "What's so special about this treat?"

"This" Miz purred, pulling the pocket knife from his pocket and showing it to his master. He wet his full lower lip, flicking the blade open. It gleamed, a deadly flame to mess with. Chris let out a hiss of pleasure, sitting forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He almost wished he had a glass of scotch, but he knew a much sweeter liquor would soon spill form his love.

Miz made a show of it, lowering his hand and letting the dull edge ran along his across his pec. He gave a little mew of pleasure when it brushed across the sensitive skin, the blonde's fingers twitched as he restrained himself from jumping his pet. Without an ounce of hesitation, he dragged the blade across his abs. There was a faint zipping sound as the skin gave way beneath the edge, crimson tears blooming in seconds.

When the first scent of blood reached his nose, Chris's eyes flickered and dyed themselves a liquid ebony. His lips parted, fangs itching to bare themselves.

Mike's lips curled in a slow, knowing smile, "Enjoying the view?""

Chris growled low in his throat, he couldn't form a decent reply.

Miz chewed on his lower lip, letting the tip of the blade trace up the middle of his torso. He slowly applied pressure, giving a grunt when the flesh gave way beneath it. Pain radiated through his chest, he cut a little deeper than he meant to. Scarlet leaked like tears from the wound, slowly trailing down his pec. The brunette watched his protector claw at the sheets, trying to restrain himself from mauling the boy.

Mike knew he was getting to him.

"How about it?" Miz inquired softly, weaving his spell just as well as any vampire "You gonna let me have the title?"

Chris smirked, fangs touching his bottom lip. He crooked his finger at his pet, the other hand ripping open his own shirt. The buttons gave away, falling off his shoulders with a shrug.

Miz dropped the knife, slowly stalking over to the blonde. He ran a hand up his chest, fingers collecting the crimson beads to stain his palm. He slid it over his neck, tilting his head back and painting his skin with the macabre damask essence. Once he was in arms reach, he was seized by his neck and dragged onto the bed. He yelped, but didn't fight it. He landed flat on his back, the sheets scratching the sensitive skin across his back.

Chris hovered above him, eyes black as sin. His hunger, his baser animalistic needs, had been driven to the surface by his pet's sensual display. And now his Demon of Desire was vulnerable, gasping lightly beneath his grip and staring up at him with those big blue eyes that had caught his interest from the start. His gaze slid down, taking in the smears of crimson across his soft skin. He breathed in deeply, eyes fluttering shut at the intoxicating aroma.

"You can have it" Chris finally gave in, voice roughened from his bloodlust "You can have anything you want, sweetling."

Miz smiled, though not his usual smirk. This one was slower, softer…dreamier.

As ice turned to ebony, Chris lowered his head and bared his fangs.

**xXx**

Three hours later, at the witching hour, Chris was awoken by the soft tones of his phone. He pulled himself out of sleep easily enough, raising up on his elbow and snatching his cell with inhuman speed. Mike was still cradled in his arms, off in a deep sleep from the feeding and sex earlier. The marks on his necks were healing quickly, the dark circles under his eyes would fade before the sun rose.

Chris knew that melody, he flipped open the phone and read the text from his long time friend. It was Evan, he wanted him to come down to his room and talk. This was odd, but he knew Evan wouldn't call him up like this if it wasn't important.

Most of the vampires in the industry had made themselves big stars by using their strength and their mind tricks. Not Bourne. He believed in old-fashioned hard work and perseverance. He could've been a main card with a little persuasion, but he instead opted for getting a slow and steady push while going off his talent alone. No one knew a lot about his past, and even though the kid looked twenty-six…Chris suspected he was much older than that. Much. But he didn't let on, he allowed Evan to keep his secrets…and with that, he'd gained an ally.

Chris dropped a kiss in the younger man's brunette hair, slipping the blanket over the naked form. He slid out of bed, making sure not to make the mattress move. Instead of putting back on his suit, he chose a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt. Snatching a keycard off the side table, he made his way out.

Chris made sure the door locked after him, he didn't want to take a chance on leaving his pet vulnerable.

**xXxXxXx**

"Ah…"

"Mmmm…"

"…h-harder, please…"

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes lay spread out on the bed, stripped of his stylish clothes. The designer heap on the floor was a testament to his passion, they'd been shed slowly only an hour before by his lovers. He panted lightly, watching with glazed baby blues as Evan indulged in their youngest lover. He had the small brunette bent over the edge of the bed, mewing in ecstasy as the vampire took his time stroking his swollen desire. Brett was scratching at the rumpled bed sheets, back bowing as the ravenette slowly ran his fangs up and down his spine.

It was a horrible tease, never knowing when he was going to bite…a tease Evan indulged in often.

Eyes black with the promise of blood, Evan let his incisors just cut the skin enough to bring up little bits of crimson. Enough to wet his appetite, and enough to make little Brett DiBiase shudder.

"You want it, Precious?" Evan cooed, using his play name for the youngest DiBiase "You're going to have to work for it."

"Anything" Brett swore, his pupils blown from the Fascinating he was under. Evan didn't usually slip his boys under the spell, but with the anticipation of Jericho to come…he didn't want it to put a damper on their fun. Cody was woven into it as well, it was the only reason he wasn't begging at the moment.

"Go up there, keep our Coddles company" Evan commanded, pulling back with the barest hint of scarlet on his lower lip. He quickly lapped it up, rising to his feet and looking over the two of them. He'd seen the two of them almost two years ago, two sweet geeky boys who were in love. He couldn't help but seduce them individually, filling them with guilt with presents and touches until they'd both given in and told one another.

They'd confronted him, he'd proposed an offer. One of safety, and love…and sacrifice.

And now they couldn't be closer. They allowed the vampire into their relationship, let him take control, let him watch and join and drink how he pleased. He made sure to give them each their one-on-one time, but there was nothing better when all three of them could relax and be together.

Brett crawled up onto the bed, smirking at his lover. Cody raised his arms, letting his hands rest on his lover's shoulders the moment he was within reach. He hummed, running his palms down the younger man's arms rather sluggishly. Brett gave a hum in return, gliding further up the damn near perfect body until he could feast upon his full lips.

Evan sat back on his haunches, stroking himself lazily as he enjoyed the show. He loved watching them kiss, but it was nothing compared to the sight of them locked in passion. Their young, sculpted bodies grinding and writhing, sweating, moaning, loosing themselves in physical passion. All that blood flowing…it really set him off. He moaned and let his head lull back, he was _starving._ He hadn't eaten anything in two days, what with Brett in Florida and Cody in _Smackdown_…he was ravenous.

Cody had brought that up months ago, right after Evan had supped on both their blood. Brett had been asleep when his older, bigger boy had curled up behind him and kissed his ear. He'd proposed a contract then. If Evan promised not to dine on anyone else, they would give up their necks or thighs or wrists whenever he wanted.

Evan couldn't say no to the tempting offer, and had heartily agreed.

"Give him your mouth, Precious" Evan suggested, eyes cracking open to see their kiss break "Don't leave our Coddles wanting. If you make it good, I'll give you a special treat."

Brett smiled at the older brunette, giving him a quick peck on the lips before slithering down his body. He dropped little kisses across any skin he came upon, goosebumps rising up beneath his touch. He paused at the deep indents of his infamous hips, nuzzling the sensitive skin.

"Should I tease him, Evvy?" Brett inquired, wetting his lips.

Evan thought about it for just a moment, "Not right now, Precious. We've made him wait long enough, don't you think?"

The boy had the balls to look at him and say, "Not nearly."

The vampire smirked, flashing fang, "Suck, boy."

Brett pouted briefly, then sighed in delight and turned to the task at hand. He let his hot breath tease the glistening head, the length already standing proud under the grinding and caresses it had received. Cody watched him closely, biting the very edge of his lip as his chest heaved with the effort of his patience. DiBiase looked up at his lover, flashing him a grin before parting his lips and slowly lowering down. Inch by inch, he let the hot cock fill his mouth. It nudged the back of his throat, but he pushed on.

Cody's eyes slid shut, jaw dropping in a silent scream as he was taken to the hilt inside the heavenly warmth. He finally choked out a moan, head dropping back into the pillow.

"Ah, Bretty, baby" was the praise the youngest of them received, the vampire knew what reduced his boys to blathering messes. The youngest DiBiase went to work on him, giving him pleasure without pushing him toward an orgasm. Long licks, slow sucks, teeth just grazing the head. The room was filled with the perverse wet sounds of a mouth on a hard shaft of flesh, the moans of the debauched, the rustle of sheets, and the near silent growl of the vampire watching.

Cody's eyes slid open when he felt the edge of his mind being caressed, like silk on metal. It was the strange feeling that only Evan's presence gave him, when he was being called upon by his…master? Protector? Angel? Devil? Lover, for sure. The ravenette was sitting there in all his glory, his fangs a bit too long for his small mouth. They half-curled over his pink lower lip. Usually innocent doe eyes were now as shiny and round as ebony marbles, staring down at him with malicious intent.

Evan slid his hand across the sheet, seizing the top of the Rhodes boy's wrist in the curl of his fingers. In one graceful movement, he lifted it up and raised it to his mouth.

"Evvy…" was all Cody could murmur, quite past the point of full sentences.

Staring right into his eyes, Evan bared his fangs and let them touch the delicate, thin skin above his veins. Ever so slowly, he ran them further down until he met the plumpness of his forearm. While he usually fed from Brett's fulsome thighs, he was still trying for the perfect spot to sup from his older boy. For the moment, his arm would do.

Cody cried out sharply as he was bitten, then arched and moaned wantonly as the pain turned into a burning bliss. He barely felt the tug of the blood being lulled form his veins, but he damn well saw the crimson that flowed along the edges of the vampires eyes. That was from him, from his essence, from his life. He felt so empowered when Evan drank from him, because that was when the vampire needed him (and Brett) as much as they needed him. It was the cycle, his blood inside Evan or his flesh, his mouth on him, drops of Bourne's blood in him (when the vampire was feeling especially playful, but it was a rare treasure to feel that kind of intimacy.)

Evan moaned lustily, holding the arm in both his hands and bringing it harder to his mouth. He lapped it up like a starving man, savoring the flavor on his taste buds. The seductive slide of the essence down his throat was simply-

A soft knock at the door startled him out of his doze. At first, he eased his fangs out of the boy's wrist and growled in warning. But the crimson sheen in his eyes soon faded when he remembered he had texted Chris to come down.

"Come in" Evan spoke softly, a hushed tone, but it was enough for vampire ears. The door eased open, the lock gave way beneath the keycard that had been given over by a spelled desk girl. Chris stepped inside, closing the door behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the scene on the bed, he had smelled the arousal outside the door but he'd had more faith in Evan than that. He couldn't help but grin, ducking his head to give them the illusion of privacy.

"I'm sorry" Chris apologized softly "I didn't know you were…_having_ your boys."

"No problem" Evan smirked, then turned his head to look down at Cody. The younger man was frowning, noting Jericho's presence. Evan leaned down, locking their eyes and taking his full attention. In moments, the boy was deeper into the Fascination.

Brett raised his head, ready to say something, but his gaze was stolen and he was lost too.

Evan sat up, scooting down the bed. He swept the sheet and laid it over his lap, knowing that if his friend had any sense of preservation - he wouldn't dare let his eyes stray to the young humans on the mattress. The ravenette laid his hand on the back of Brett's head, urging him downward once more. He kept his fingers threaded through the tresses, forcing him to take Cody deeper on every bob down.

Chris turned to the side, facing the door and keeping his eyes respectfully lowered. If (in a moment of madness) he'd invited another vampire into the room while he was in bed with his Michael, he would want his fellow demon to keep his distance and his eyes down.

"There's something you need to know" Evan began, looking toward his friend.

Chris tilted his head in reply.

"As you know, Shawn will be back for quite some time" Evan began "His retirement is a long way off, and if he can help it…he'll just keep coming back."

Chris scowled, but didn't try to fight this well-known fact.

"Well, since he's come back, he's been taking it upon himself to push the rest of us around" Evan made a face, lips pursed "He's already made a pass at Brett, told him he could get him to the top."

"He's despicable that way" Chris stated, a coldness in his tone "Who else?"

"He got Jeff fired, got the cops called on him" the ravenette replied "But our Jeffy is resourceful, and he's going to get off scot-free and get a job on TNA."

Brett increased his pace, causing his lover to release an obscene moan and arch up at the first tingles of orgasm.

"Speaking of which…" Evan continued, running his hand down the youngest DiBiase's back "Alex is still so new to it all, and a few of those bastards in that branch saw him and Chris…not just fucking, but feeding. The poor thing can't Fascinate yet, and he needed someone strong enough to spell them so they wouldn't blab. Guess who he went to?"

Chris turned to him in shock, "No."

"Yes" Evan hissed "Shawn."

"That poor boy" sympathy swam in his azure depths "What is he demanding?"

"Money" Evan wet his lower lip thoughtfully, eyes roaming over his own boys "For now. But I'm sure he'll end up robbing 'Lex of much more."

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

Chris had grown rather fond of Alex and his human (his tag team partner.) One would consider them friends. They hung out when they happened to be close, and they shared the same sense of adventure. At least, the kind Jericho possessed when he was young. He had to remember to call the fledgling and remind him that he could come to him for anything.

"There's more."

Chris sighed, eyes going to the doorway, "I'm sure it can wait."

Evan's dark eyes burned into him, "It's your Miz."

"What about him?"

"…Shawn's been watching him."

Chris couldn't stop the snarl that twisted his lips, whipping around and glaring at the smaller vampire. Fangs brushed his lip, eyes black as tar.

"What do you mean?" Chris growled "When was this? Has he made a move toward him?"

"Quiet" Evan hushed "My boys."

Chris lowered his voice, the humans had started to blink and rouse from their daze.

"I'm sorry" Chris whispered, the storm of night leaving his eyes to reveal their sapphire treasures "Thank you for telling me. I should go."

Evan nodded, all that they needed to exchange was over.

Chris left without a sound, his mind now agitated.

Evan waited a long moment, pondering what had just gone on and what he would have to do in the future. It seemed they'd have a fight on their hands, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. He crawled over Brett, stroking himself to full hardness. The young human moaned around his lover's thick shaft, spreading his legs to allow him closer.

"That's my boy" Evan's eyes went black, his cock sliding into the snug hole it longed for "My pretty Precious…and my Codies…"

"Fuck me!" Brett groaned against the hard flesh in his mouth.

Evan couldn't deny him.

**xXx**

Chris slipped into bed with his boy, clothes having been shed on the floor. Miz snuffled, but he curled around his protector the moment he felt his cool skin against his own.

"He'll never have you" Chris whispered, dropping kisses in the soft highlighted hair he adored "You're mine. Forever."

Though he didn't know who he was talking about, the secretly awake human's lips curled in a smile.

/Yours. As long as you want me./


	3. Chapter 3

Once a month or so, TNA and the WWE end up in the same city, or at least in the same area. And when that happened, the Motorcity Brats were usually seen lingering around the WWE's currently booked arena to visit their friends. This time was no different, Alex was leading his human by the hand to where Cody was rumored to be, in Evan Bourne's locker room.

"How do you know him again?" Chris asked, unsure if they would be wanted.

"His dad used to book for me" Alex explained patiently "We trained a little together, got to know each other. He's a good kid."

"He's barely older than you!" Chris chuckled.

Alex shot him a look over his shoulder, one full of mystery, "Technically."

The older man shuddered, sometimes he forgot even one year as a vampire felt like five human years.

"It should be…" Alex began, turning the corner "…right he-oh!"

Alex froze, instantly holding out his arm to stop his lover's steps as well. He stared, wide-eyed and stupid at the sight of none other than Shawn Michaels and Triple H standing there. The much bigger man stood behind the dominant vampire, looking rather wild-eyed but stalk still. He stifled a whimper, but kept the look of fear off his face.

Shawn's smile was disarmingly charming, straw hat placed upon his head in his usual manner.

"Alex, my boy" Shawn gestured "And Sabin too! This _is_ a surprise."

"Shawn" Alex nodded politely, trying to smile but failing "It's good to see you. We were just on our way to see Evan-"

"Oh, Bourne's busy" Shawn waved it off, stepping forward and gesturing them to the do the same "Come, you can wait with me."

Alex felt his human press up behind him, he could hear the quickened thump of his nervous heart. He ran his own hand down Chris's arm, giving him a reassuring smile. He was sure it was nothing, but there was always the chance that Shawn wanted his money. Surely he wouldn't expect him to have it after a week? That was…impossible, even for a vampire.

So he led Chris along, Hunter trailing behind them. There was something different about the bigger man's scent, something familiar to HBK himself. Maybe it was just where they hung out together a lot, the King of King's (while a legend) was still a mortal human. He just amused Shawn, his favorite toy to maneuver across the board. Most of Hunter's rise and fall was because of HBK, his greater side and his most powerful ally.

They arrived at an unmarked door, Shawn opened it up and gestured inside. Alex took his human inside, looking around nervously in case of anymore goonies. But no, it was a simple dressing room that no one had claimed. There were a few open locker cubicles, two couches, a TV, a fake plant, a common coffee table, all the usual stuff. Warning bells went off, this wasn't Michaels personal locker room.

The door shut and locked, a heavy weight settling on Chris's fluttering heart. He looked to his vampiric lover, his best friend, but he had slipped on a façade of coolness.

Hunter hovered close to the door, arms crossed over his massive chest.

Shawn tipped off his hat, setting it on the coffee table. Slowly, the lines around his eyes and brow smoothed out. In the company of vampire aware humans and his fellow undead, he had dropped his glamour.

"Well, it sure is good to see you" Shawn began, turning to the much younger vampire "And I hope that all's well over at TNA?"

"Yeah, thanks to you" Alex replied sincerely, fear fading at the kind look. This older vampire was all smiles and southern drawl, he couldn't mean him any harm "What's this about?"

Shawn rolled up his plaid sleeves, looking as calm as ever, "Where is my money?"

Alex blanched, though his vampire blood gave his skin a pale tone to begin with - he now seemed sickly. He backed up a step, shoulders bumping his copper-haired lover's chest. His human murmured some half-hearted comfort in his ear, scared out of his wits at the tension he could feel rising in the room.

"Don't make me repeat myself" Shawn tilted his head to the side "I want my money, boy."

Alex had been dreading this conversation, this confrontation. He hadn't known when it would happen, but it certainly hadn't expected it to be this soon. He suddenly realized how confined he was, how close the walls were. Shawn had them cornered, only one way out - and Hunter was blocking it. He technically didn't have to breath, but his lungs were sure as hell working overtime to try and breathe some oxygen into this situation. He was undead, as it were, he didn't need to fear anything.

Nothing but the other undead…which was Shawn. The worst of the undead in the roster, the most powerful for sure. And here he was - a fledgling, a brat, barely a year into his vampiric life, and he was already singled out. Maybe he shouldn't have cashed in such a huge favor, but he thought it was best at the time. It wasn't like he had a big choice in the matter, though he was sure Chris would've done it for free.

In fact, Shawn had been the one to contact _him_. A well-placed phone call had decided his fate. Now that he looked back on it, he should've been more wary.

"That's a _lot_ of money to gather up" Alex tried to smile it off, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate with him "It's only been a week. I can promise you the money, but-" he was struggling with words now "-_sir_, I haven't had the time. Just give me two more weeks, _three_ - at the most - and I'll have you your money."

The light danced in the elder vampire's eyes, lips twitching in a sordid smile. Alex quickly changed tactics, Hunter was taking a few steps around HBK and toward the two of them.

"I could get you _some_" Alex quickly amended "I could get you a quarter of it, _tonight_. If you gave me a few hours, at least I could have you _something_."

"_Something_…just ain't good enough" Shawn drawled, black flickering along his irises.

Behind the brunette vampire, his human bit his lip nervously. Shawn's eyes were drawn to the movement, hunger showing on his smooth features as the blood was drawn to the surface of the delicate skin.

"Isn't our secret more important than a few bills?" Alex glanced at his lover, if his heart could beat it would be running a mile a minute "More important than a few drops of blood? I was just trying to keep us from being exposed. TNA isn't like the WWE, they won't keep their mouths shut."

The elder vampire tisked, the very points of his canines starting to sharpen and thicken.

"Aw, Alex…it's like you think I care."

Chris was trying to man-up, but he was confused and frightened. Alex had told him about needing to ask Shawn for a favor, but he couldn't believe the vampire was demanding money for it. From the way Sting and Angle were talking shit, they were ready to blab to the highest paying bidder. He kept glancing at Hunter, copper-shaded bangs falling in front of his cat-hazel eyes. The man seemed different, more feral than he'd ever seen him before. The Cerebral Assassin was inching closer, so subtly you almost couldn't tell if you weren't expecting it.

"I didn't want to do this" Shawn states, voice full of such false sincerity that it almost dripped with I "Truly."

Before either of the Motorcity Brats could act, Hunter surged forward and scooped the small vampire up. Chest to back, the mighty blonde wrapped his arms around Alex's torso and arms, effectively pinning him to his own body. He held fast, though the vampire screamed and tried to kick out of his grip. He was lifted right into the air, and Hunter walked backward with him until he had given the two other men some space.

"Let me go, you fucking brute!" Alex bellowed, pupils starting to deepen and expand "Get your damn hands off me!"

Alex used every ounce of strength he had, trying to free himself from the unusually firm grip. He inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of vampire blood. It was seeping from Hunter's pores, mingling and pulsing with his own mortal essence. It was Shawn's blood inside him, he'd been dosed with strength and speed. However brief, it would be enough for Michaels' wicked plan to go down.

Bottom line, Alex couldn't get away. He stopped his screaming, watching the elder vampire closely.

Shawn turned his attention to Chris, meek compared to him and so soft…and warm. The poor boy, he started backing up in a defensive stance. His sweet lips pursed, jaw tight with anticipation and fear. Shawn couldn't believe that Alex had managed to snatch up this scrumptious little morsel before he did. He was feisty, and he smelled faintly of strawberries.

"Come here, boy" Shawn commanded, crooking his finger at the high flier.

Chris shook his head, refusing to take the bait.

Shawn chuckled warmly, bending his knees a bit and resting his palms on them. He held out his hand, pursing his lips and wiggling his fingers enticingly.

" 'Mere" Shawn cooed, clicking his tongue "Kitty, kitty, kitty."

Chris sneered at the implication, lip pulling back in a snarl. His little human canines were no match for the predator in front of him, but he'd be damned if he went without a fight. He backed away in measured steps, making sure not to put himself in a corner. The vampire stood up straight, clearly amused at his own joke. He approached slowly, making a game of cat-and-mouse out of it.

Shawn would surge at him for a moment, long enough to get the boy to jump and nearly loose his footing. It amused him, his smirk showing off his growing canines. His transformation from legend to predator was languid, like he had all the time in the world. With the useless way Alex was squirming in Hunter's arm, this was true.

Finally, Chris decided it was now or never. He dug his heels into the floorboards, trying to disguise his planned movement. He clenched his fists, lips thinning. When he was sure he had an opening, Chris launched himself forward in hopes of getting to the door.

"No you don't" Shawn grunted, catching the boy across the middle with the length of his arm. He felt the air rush out of the human, a beautiful choked gasp tearing itself from his throat. Chris jerked in his grip, getting picked right up off his feet and thrown backward. He swallowed down a cry as he smacked against the wall, sticking there like a cooked noodle. He shook his head, clearing the fuzz, before trying again.

Shawn grabbed his forearms, catching him before he got anywhere and pinning him easily against the wall.

"Let me go!" Chris commanded, pushing against the steel-like vice and failing.

"Not a chance" Shawn's fangs were barely visible, just touching his lower lip "Look at me."

Chris winced at the roughened, deeper tone Michaels' voice had taken. He was well acquainted with that rasp, it was the one Alex got when _his_ eyes went black and his fangs extended. It signaled that an idle vampire had just switched into predator mode, that he was hungry and ready to strike. The human shook his head, keeping his eyes clenched shut to avoid the siren song.

"Look at me, Chrissy" Shawn crooned.

"Stop it" Alex begged, his helplessness creeping into his tone "He's just a boy, Shawn…leave him alone."

Shawn shot him a glare, "You say one more word, and I'll slit his throat."

Chris shuddered under the threat, he'd heard rumors about HBK and wasn't about to test his cruelty. Alex snapped his mouth shut, though his eyes remained dark in rage and the animalistic urge to protect his mate. Finding the younger vampire thoroughly silenced, Shawn turned his attention back to the human. Chris still had his eyes shut, muscles tense.

Shawn clicked his tongue, "Now, Chrissy, don't tempt me…"

Chris could feel the tug at his mind, what felt like nails skimming across the surface of his brain. He couldn't give in, he couldn't let Shawn have this. He was only for Alex, his blood and his body was all for his best friend and lover. Alex had told him once at the beginning that he was particularly susceptible to Fascination. It had always been one of his endearing qualities, his lover had told him. There were a few among the 'exclusive' group that didn't take it very well, guys like Punk and Christian could shake it off (from Jeff and Adam, respectively.) But guys like him and Miz, like Brett…they just fell under it, head over heels.

Though Alex didn't know how to purposely Fascinate, just looking into his humans eyes was sometimes enough to lull him into it's intricate weave.

Shawn was much more powerful, and he knew how to ensnare humans into his power. Especially young, supple boys like this. It had been a while since he'd had a boy this young, this fresh…even if he was the property of his fellow vampire. He'd never had a sense of loyalty, unlike his kin…Jericho and Edge particularly. They acted like they needed to band together and form a union or something. Sabin was very handsome, smooth skin and a shade of pale from the feedings he'd gone through.

Chris was one of the gems he missed, along with Mizanin and the DiBiase brothers.

Shawn caught the boy beneath the jaw, digging his fingertips into his skin with such force that the flesh would surely bruise. Chris refused, but Michaels' was stronger than he'd ever be. Bone, muscle, sinew, flesh…it was weak, and though his neck gave a crackle of protest, his head turned toward the older man.

"Now" Shawn whispered, eyes blown with bloodlust "Open your eyes."

Chris could feel his head getting light, his very mind numbing.

Alex choked on a scream, parting his lips instead to release three little words, "Listen to him."

Shawn wasn't surprised, his kin was smart. Alex knew that if Michaels' didn't get what he wanted, how he wanted it, he would destroy what failed him. He could tear out Chris's throat and not feel an ounce of regret, it wouldn't be the first boy he destroyed…nor would it be the last. Shawn was a particular creature, he liked when things went his way. And when they didn't…he was known to lean toward violence.

Alex realized just then that Shawn knew he wouldn't be able to fight Hunter off with that dose of blood. Shawn had planned this perfectly, down to the way he'd just commanded his mate to obey the older vampire. That bastard!

"Wait!" Alex barked, panicking now that he knew he'd played right into HBK's hands "_Don't_ listen! Don't look at him, Chris!"

But it was too late, the copper-haired youth had cracked his eyes open the moment he'd heard his lover's command. He was met by the Hellish depths that were Michaels' eyes, instantly drowning. He tried not to whimper, but there was a vacuum around his ears that prevented him from hearing much of anything. It was white noise, whether it was the buzz of the spell or the rush of his own blood, it didn't matter. His eyelids got heavy, drooping over his hazel-jade eyes as the pupils inside them expanded and swallowed up most of the color.

Not to give up easily, he gave a last push to get free. This time, Shawn stepped aside and let the boy go. Chris stumbled forward, blinking rapidly as he tried to realize what happened. He hurried to the middle of the room, then stopped on a sway. The floor and walls swam around him, throwing off his balance. He put his hand to his forehead, but that didn't help.

Shawn was suddenly there in front of him, a powerful arm encircling his waist and trapping him. He was spun around, catching a glimpse of his best friend for just a moment. He was face to face with the elder vampire, young-faced and hungry for more than blood. He wanted humiliation, to sate his lust for control, and he would do that through the high flyer's body.

"Shhh" Shawn soothed, bringing up his free hand and waving it over the copper-haired youths face. Chris's eyes caught on the sight of his palm, following the movement as if it were food and he a starving man. Shawn smirked, forcing the human to fixate on his hand. Keeping a tight hold of his waist, he pushed his palm forward and over the young man's head.

Alex watched in horror as his human tilted his head back obediently, those hazel eyes he loved falling closed as the Fascination overwhelmed him. Chris bent back over Michaels' arm, like a macabre dance of lovers. Shelley kept his jaw clamped, silent tears building in his eyes. There was nothing Alex could do, it was useless to thrash against an unmoving force or scream upon deaf ears.

Shawn inclined his head at Shelley, daring him to say something and tempt him. His smirk faded into a solemn frown, slipping into a more serious role."Learn your place" he growled, his Voice in full effect "_I_ allow you to keep the boys you do. You are _beneath_ me. Especially _you_, Shelley. TNA trash…that's all you'll ever be, if you defy me. I can destroy anything you love…if I choose."

Alex's features pulled in pain, "Please Shawn…mercy, man."

Shawn laughed, exposing his fangs, "…never."

Without further ado, having Chris still swayed over his arm and baring his throat like the virgin priestesses of old, he parted his lips and lowered his head. He fisted his hand in copper hair, tilting the boy's head just right so Shelley would have the perfect view of the act. Chris was softly mouthing words that didn't quite make it to sound, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, bangs falling like colored web across his forehead and hanging past him like limp silk.

Alex was forced to watch, he had keep his eyes open the entire time. He wanted to close his eyes so badly, shut the world out until it was all over. But he couldn't. This was his Chrissy, and he couldn't leave him alone. Though spelled, that was his mate, and he couldn't let him go through this without his watchful gaze. If Shawn was going to drain him completely, the added adrenaline rush would hopefully get him out of Hunter's grasp.

And then what? Shawn would tear him apart.

Hopelessness was bitter on his tongue.

Shawn's fangs caught the light a moment before they pierced the human's neck, a sickening pop almost too soft for mortal ears echoed through the room as the flesh gave way. Crimson bubbled from the wound, but the vampire's lips closed over the skin before Alex could see too much of his mate's essence. Chris groaned when the hot floor of pain washed through him, head lulling towards his lover as if to seek his assurance.

Alex tried not to gag at the sight, rage filling him…but not enough to free his arms from the King of King's grip. He watched in horror as Shawn's throat worked, tendons flexing as he swallowed down the sweet ambrosia of Sabin blood. At first, Chris was silent, taking the punishment as best he could. But with each drop of blood he lost, the pain increased.

"Ah!" Chris cried out sharply, eyes still clenched shut "S-Stop…it hurts…"

Shawn smirked against the wound, tightening his hand in the boys hair and forcing him to hold still. Chris began to mewl in protest, getting up the strength to reach up and claw at the man's shoulders. He started off strong, but his new-found power soon gave out. He paled a few shades as the seconds wore on, loosing blood faster than when he had to blade for a match.

Alex heart broke at the hurt sounds his mate emitted.

" 'Lexi?"

Alex met his best friend's eyes, they were open. Glassy and unfocused from the Fascination, but looking at him nonetheless. Shawn chose that moment to clamp down his jaw, getting the boy to cry out and arch his back. Soon, he lost all fight, and went limp in the elder vampire's arms.

When Shawn was sure he was only a minute or two from killing the boy, he tore his fangs from his neck and gasped uselessly. His lips and chin were stained crimson, beads lingering at the corner of his lips. For a moment, Alex couldn't clearly see the slick fangs in the legend's gaping mouth. But his lips closed over them, the weapons fading back into humble canines. Those eyes…those ruby-glazed, ebony orbs that gave away the secret of his identity. Those eyes burned him, searing his soul.

Did vampires have souls? Surely if your heart could break like this, it couldn't be for anything else but an eternal essence…

Chris was mumbling curses in too low a voice to carry, usually flushed cheeks a striking pale. Tears trickled along his cheeks, making them glisten. Blood was still leaking from the two rough punctures in his throat, the bastard refused to give him a courtesy lick to seal it.

"Sweet" Shawn wet his lips, lapping up the last smears of blood on them "Rich, too. A tasty little morsel you've got yourself."

Alex was trembling with pent up rage, vividly imagining this man's death. Driving a stake into his heart, lopping off his head with a solid axe. He could only watch, body having gone limp except for the shivering, while Shawn dropped his mate to the floor. Chris didn't make a sound, his body thumping upon the carpet. It was a dull, fleshy sound that made the vampire wince.

Shawn whipped a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping his mouth in dabbing motions. The cloth dropped carelessly to the floor, the ivory now spotted with scarlet. His smirk was revealed, just as cocky as ever.

A hissy purr escaped him, "_Delicious_."

Shawn stepped over the boy, almost sorry that he had to break him so fast. He could've been his boy, he could've drawn this out for months - years, and it would've been exquisite. But it was no matter, it was time to send the TNA trash along.

Shawn started toward the door, flicking his fingers. On cue, Hunter grunted and dropped the small vampire. Alex huffed out a breath he didn't need, managing to keep his footing. His fingers were full of tremors, he clenched them into fists to hide his weakness. He glared heatedly at Shawn, but didn't act on the impulses coursing through him. Without his knowledge, his eyes had dyed themselves an inky black.

_KillKillKillKillKillKill_

Alex forced his eyes to clench shut, blocking out the voice.

"Something the matter?" Shawn drawled, drawing out the man's name "_Lex?_"

Alex shook his head, refusing to open his eyes.

"Good" the older vamp scoffed, his glamour falling back in place. Hunter followed his best friend out of the room, a smirk curling his lips. For a meathead, he was smart…he knew better than to cross Shawn.

These vampires would learn…in time.

Shawn pushed open the door, sauntering out like he owned the place with his friend in tow. Only when he was sure they were gone did Alex pounce, springing from his place with supernatural speed. He landed on his knees next to his mate, reaching out and curling his hand through his copper locks. He cradled his head, the other laying along his hip.

"Chrissy, baby…" Alex murmured, a mix of sympathy and misery in his voice. Chris made a small noise, eyelashes fluttering open to reveal their hazel treasures, but he obviously wasn't registering anything. Without a second though, Shelley tipped his mate's head back and exposed the wound in his throat. He dipped his head down, lapping the crimson droplets up tenderly. He sealed the wound with a few solid licks, moaning faintly at the familiar and intoxicating taste. That wasn't the point, the touch was to help his mate.

Once he was sure the wound was closed, he knew there was only one person who could help him.

**xXxXxXx**

Just two hours later, Alex found himself laying his mate out on a bed in a new hotel room. His friend Jericho had offered him aid, answering his call and arriving at the scene only two minutes or so later. He'd walked in to find Shelley desperately rocking his mate in his arms, the stench of blood and fear left lingering in the room.

Now, Chris had offered the Motorcity Brats a room with him and his human mate. Miz was watching from the other bed, a collar fit snugly at his throat that matched the leather at his wrists. He was sitting on the edge, one leg crossed over the other, a worried look on his handsome face.

Jericho stood at the foot of Sabin's bed, looking at the unconscious man with pity in his too blue eyes.

Alex smoothed his mate's hair, for he'd already changed him into comfy clothes and bandaged the wound at his neck. He pulled the sheet up his body, the copper haired man hummed and snuggled into it. They'd given him some vitamins to help him restore the blood that had been drained, that and some orange juice and a sugar cookie. Chris had been awake enough then not to choke, but he'd soon passed out after that.

Alex stayed seated on the bed, tearing his eyes from his human to look at the elder vampire.

"He has to be stopped" Alex growled lowly "He's gone too far this time. He had no right to do that to Chris, he's an innocent in all this. What a bastard, putting his hands on what I've claimed for myself."

"That's how Shawn is" Chris sneered "It's not fair, it's downright disgusting and dishonorable, but it's how it is with him. You should've never taken his help. You know you can always come to me, Alex."

Alex clawed a hand through his hair, "I know! I know…it's just…I dunno, he was there…"

The realization hit him for a second time in just a few hours, and he couldn't help but snarl.

"That downright dog" Shelley managed to keep his voice low "He caught me like that on purpose. I could see it in his eyes…he knew I didn't have his money, that there was no way I'd have it. While he was…_assaulting _Chris, I knew he would kill him if we didn't cooperate. I told Chris to listen to what he said, and Shawn wanted that…it was like I was willing giving over my mate."

Alex hung his head in his hands, tears of frustration watering the corner of his eyes.

"And in a way…I did."

"Don't" Chris demanded, walking over and putting a friendly hand on the younger vampire's shoulder "Don't feel bad about what happened. It couldn't have been stopped, if it wasn't the favor it would've been for sport. Shawn is a horrible creature, but he's been around much longer than you. I wished I would've gotten to this sooner, maybe I could've helped…but you younglings are prone to his tricks. You can never trust a snake in the grass."

Alex raised his head, smiling faintly.

"It could've been worse" spoke up a soft tone, making both vampires look over at the human that was still awake. Miz blinked at them with his wide, ice blue eyes of innocence and sin.

Alex narrowed his eyes, "How?"

"He could've drained him" Mike replied evenly "Right there…in front of you. He could've thrown his corpse at your feet. Humiliation and a pint of blood is a small price for Sabin's life…don't you think?"

Alex looked up at Jericho, eyebrows shooting to his hairline, "You got a smart one there."

Chris smirked, "I know."

The blonde started to walk toward his mate, but paused.

"Alex" this caught the boy's attention "Michaels' will be stopped, one way or another…he will be stopped. He can't do this forever. Eventually…he'll mess with the wrong human."

Alex nodded, determined to see that come true, "I hope it's you, man."

"What?"

"Who takes him down" there was a glint in his dark eyes, one of divine nature "I hope it's you."


	4. Chapter 4

**CM Punk is NOT how he is right now. He's got the Straight Edge Society and all. But he's all shaved, and he's got the long hair going.**

* * *

It happened in a way no one expected.

Miz was in a brawl that night in the ring, a real showstopper for a live event. It was after the cameras had gone off, something to please the audience. He gave it all he had, taking on guys double his size. Big Show, Hunter, Cena, all those guys were involved. Unfortunately for him, Shawn was in it. He made sure to keep away from that bastard, but otherwise just let the moment flow.

There was a moment where he was too distracted to track all the others, and he didn't see Ted's fist until it was too late. He got busted in the mouth, lip splitting under the force. It knocked him for a loop, and it shocked the hell out of the blonde. Cena came up behind them and 'knocked' Ted down, giving the Southern boy a moment to ask if Miz was okay.

"I'm good" was all he'd managed.

Ted had expressed a sincere apology, then got up and continued the fight.

Miz got backstage before he realized his whole lower chin was covered in blood. The split was along his lower lip, causing crimson to leak out of him like water. He was halfway back to his dressing room before the adrenaline wore off, that was when he tasted blood.

Miz stopped right there in the hall, working his jaw to get rid of the ache. He wiped the sweat off his face with the towel a tech had shoved into his hands, not bothering yet with the blood. He had no idea what kind of tempting picture was portraying; body glistening with sweat, heart pumping at a high rate, cheeks flushed with the essence that was smeared across his lips and chin. His hair was ruffled, his first concern was to smooth it down.

When Miz tilted his head up, he found he wasn't alone. Across the hallway, leaning against the opposite wall as him, was HBK himself. The only evidence he was in the ring was his gear, he was seat free and his hair was smooth and pulled back into that lately-classic ponytail. Was it Mike, or was the man's face…younger looking?

"Shawn?" Miz tried not to sound alarmed, merely friendly "What are you doing here?"

"Now, now, don't be shy" Shawn pushed off the wall, taking a few languid steps toward the younger man "Chris isn't around. We both know what you've been thinking."

Miz pressed himself hard against the wall, fear starting to pump with his blood.

"I admit, I didn't take you for such an obedient pet, but I admit - I've seen good things" Shawn sauntered closer, boots clicking on the tiled floor "You've become quite a little vamp slut."

Mike felt his cheeks coloring darker, chin raising a bit at the barb on his pride.

"I saw what you did to Alex" Miz hissed "You're a monster, you know that?"

"Aw, baby-doll" Shawn drawled, ebony flickering at his irises "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

That's all Miz could later remember before it all went dark.

**xXx**

"Oh, come on" Jeff drawled, his human at his side "You can't be missin' me all that bad."

"Hell yes, I can" Punk grinned "Your brother is poor company compare to you."

"Don't I know it" Jeff snorted, looping his arm in his lover's. They continued on through the hall, the human leaning a bit on the other. They didn't get to see a lot of one another, what with that bastard Michaels bad mouthing Jeff and getting him fired. Drugs! Like he'd ever be caught with drugs! His Straight Edge angel would never approve. That, and he didn't need a fix - Phil's blood was enough to satisfy any craving he happened to have.

"I've missed you" Punk confessed softly.

"Mm?" Jeff raised a brow "Have you really, baby? How much?"

Punk gave him a smoldering look from beneath the veil of his lashes, "Too much."

Jeff was quick to push his human against the wall, near the curve of the hallway. He gave a quick look around, but saw no one. He fisted his hands in his human's hoody, pinning him to the cool wall. He sighed, pressing them close so he could savor Phil's body heat. Punk sighed and parted his lips, anticipation filling them both.

"Love you" Jeff whispered, then claimed the smaller man's lips. Punk moaned and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. They continued like that in bliss, lost in each other, feasting their hearts full on one another's lips. It had been much too long since they'd been together, and tonight would be intense.

Jeff broke the kiss first, the other whining in protest until he saw his lover's dark eyes. He arched his neck back, exposing the creamy skin to his lover. He knew what his vampire wanted, and he would gladly give it every time. Jeff's cool lips trailed across his cheek, down his jaw, descending to his jugular.

"Jeffy…" Phil whispered, eyes sliding shut "Bite me, please. It's been too long."

Jeff parted his lips, ready to bite down. Then he heard it, a faint whimper. He inclined his head, it hadn't come from his baby. Who could've made that sound? That's when he picked up on something else, a heartbeat that didn't belong to Punk. He raised his head from his lover's neck, shaking off the intoxicating scent and letting him go. Something was nagging at him, and he had to follow it.

Punk watched in minor annoyance as his lover backed up to the middle of the hallway. Jeff eased his head back, closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths. He looked like he was scenting the air, a very canine gesture when he was supposed to be a demon.

Jeff's eyes popped open, whipping his head towards the bend of the hall.

"Do you smell that?" he inquired.

Punk sniffed experimentally, "No."

Jeff scoffed lightly at his own stupidity, "Of course not, my bad. It's blood, fresh blood. Being spilled…even as we stand here."

Punk's olive eyes widened in surprise, "Where? Who?"

Jeff inhaled deeply once more, shock registering across his face.

"I smell Mizanin" Jeff started off down the hall "Come on!"

"Why are you freaking out?" Phil half-whined, hurrying to catch up with his lover "It's probably just Chris having a snack. Much like _you_ should be doing."

Jeff shot him a look over his shoulder, taking his punk's hand once he was in distance of him, "I wouldn't give a fuck if I didn't smell Shawn too."

Punk blanched at that, doubling his steps.

Jeff took a sharp turn, coming into a hall that was off the beaten track. The sight that met him made him stop abruptly, his human stumbling forward three more steps before freezing as well. He gaped, pretty olive eyes wide and shocked. The vampire's fists clenched, painted eyes narrowing as the pupils in them blew.

Down the hall, Shawn had Jericho's beloved pet pinned against the wall. Mike had nothing on but his ring gear, bare-chested and unprotected from the determined vampire in the business. Hid head was lulled back, eyes closed, lips parted obscenely as he took the punishment. Shawn was buried up to the fang hilt inside the boy's neck, guzzling down the precious essence like liquid candy. He had a strong arm looped around the human's hips, forearm braced on his lower back to bring his lower body away from the wall.

Shawn showed no sign of stopping.

Punk turned to yell at his lover, to command him to save the young human, but Jeff was already there. He'd flitted past him, a mere blur of color for a moment, before appearing behind Shawn. Jeff's eyes were blown, his fangs bared like a wild animal. He grabbed the older vampire by the waist, heaving him up off his feet and tossing him into the opposite wall. Caught off guard, the elder vampire smacked into the plaster and sent hairline fractures creeping through the usually strong material. He scowled, lip pulled back in a snarl as his eyes found the youngest Hardy.

Mike gave a shudder before sliding down the wall, specks of crimson trailing after him. His eyes fluttered shut, consciousness slipping from him. His eyes fluttered shut, slumping over on himself once he hit the ground. He was out in seconds, the severe Fascination had overwhelmed him.

"Hardy" Shawn spat "You have no idea what you're messing with."

"I think 'ah do" Jeff drawled "Just a washed up, has-been who likes to fuck with other peoples pets."

"Jackass" Punk muttered, scooting down the wall until he knelt by the younger man "Mike, dude?"

No response. He checked his pulse, sighing in relief when he felt the steady thump.

"Back off" Shawn pushed off the wall, rolling his neck.

Jeff didn't back down, "Phil…get him back to his room."

Punk started to curl his arm under the other's legs, bracing his other hand on his smooth back.

"Don't you move him an inch, Punk!" Shawn barked, startling the younger human so bad he snatched his arms away.

Jeff clenched his jaw, muscles ticking dangerously.

Shawn licked his lips, lapping up the crimson there. His fangs disappeared, lips curling into a smirk. He lost his anger, a sense of calm washing over him.

"Nevermind" Shawn purred, stuffing his hands into his pockets and starting a saunter down the hallway "Take him back to his room. Take care of him."

He paused, tilting his head back to shoot a smirk at the younger vampire.

"And tell Chris what happened."

Jeff's fangs faded, watching the older man go with a fading fear. He turned around, finding his human once again cradling the fallen brunette. The Hardy could smell the weakness on him, see it in the pale shade of his skin, the dark circles under his eyes. Shawn had been trying to drain him, it was pure luck that he'd shown up in time to stop him from killing the kid.

"What are we going to do?" Punk inquired softly "Chris just went out for a match, and he's got an interview afterward. He won't be back for two hours."

"We'll do what we can" Jeff went through the plan in his head first, then parted his lips to reveal it "We'll give him some water, some food, and try to revive him. Once he's awake we'll get him showered. Chris will have a fuckin' _cow_ if he smells Shawn on his boy. We won't touch him after he's clean and aware. Then you'll go back to the hotel room, and I'll stay here to explain to Chris what happened."

Phil chewed at his lip ring. His vampire knew best. Chris was known for his temper when it came to young Michael, and he was sure he didn't want to be around when that bomb went off. He hated that they couldn't do more for him, but he told himself it was for the best. He picked Mike up, hoisting him into his arms with a little difficulty. Though treated like one sometimes, Miz was no boy - he was full-figured.

"Gimme that" Jeff smiled fondly at his lover, taking the brunette easily into his arms and carrying him bridal style "Come on."

Phil followed obediently, black lacquered nails slipping between his lips.

He only chewed on his nails when he feared the balance was about to be upset.

This was one of those times.

**xXx**

One of the light techs had the unfortunate fate of looking down at his clip board when Jericho stormed through the hall. He gave a rather high-pitched scream when he was picked up by his neck and tossed into the wall in one smooth movement. Chris was prowling through the arena, teeth bared to show his fangs to the world. He didn't care about the unnatural ebony glaze over his eyes, nor that he was growling loudly.

Jeff had just managed to tell him that Shawn had laid hands on Mike today.

To say he was livid was taking it lightly.

"Where is he?" Chris spat at young Teddy DiBiase, swinging him around to face him properly. The blonde shuddered, dropping his eyes to the floor. The vampire scowled, giving the boy a sharp shake and jolting him from his bashful state. Those rather lovely blue eyes slid up to meet his, complete submission on his handsome face. He would make anyone a good pet, his nature was perfect for that of a dominating vampire.

"Where is he, Theodore?"

"In your dressing room" Ted replied evenly, glancing briefly toward the direction of it.

Chris released the boy, not giving a second thought as he prowled around the corner. No other crossed his path, and any who did merely cowered against the wall until he passed. And when he finally spotted the door with his name plate on it, it was all he could do not to rip it right off its hinges. He twisted the knob and tossed it open, satisfied when it knocked a hole in the wall with an audible crunch. He was ready to scream at any trainer or medic that happened to be in there, but snapped his mouth closed when he realized it was just his mate inside.

Miz was lounging on the couch, one of those trashy gossip magazines cradled in his palms. An old pair of jeans lay in waves of fabric along his crossed legs, his old maroon hoody zipped up to cover his bare chest. He was looking pale, the purple shadow beneath his eyes were more pronounced than from a regular feeding. There was a bandage on his neck and a weary look on his face, not even a flush to his normally warm face. His spray tan had been washed away, along with any obvious scent of Shawn. There was a frailty to him, like someone who'd been violated.

That thought set Jericho off again.

Mike looked up, smiling weakly. He tossed aside the magazine rather carelessly, letting it drop where it may. With a visible effort, he braced his palms on the couch, slowly lifting himself up until he managed to get to his feet. He wobbled for a second, but managed to stay standing and give a stronger smile.

Sympathy took a backseat to his rage, and that strong whirlwind of emotion drove his next actions. He closed the distant in seconds, the edges of his image blurring as he surged at the human. Miz yelped in pain as he was grabbed by the shoulders and picked up, feet merely brushing the ground before he was slammed into the wall. He blinked the tears from his eyes, refusing to give into the pain. With one swipe of his hand, Chris had parted the material of his jacket. This exposed his neck and chest, but what caught him by surprise was the sudden rip of the bandage from his throat. The wound was revealed, and the smooth planes of his skin were now vulnerable to attack.

The blonde scowled, "I can still smell him on you."

Mike gasped, resting his head against the wall and hoping for the best. He could see the gleam to his protector's eyes, he knew what was to come if he wasn't careful. Another man's scent on him was _not_ tolerated, that was one of the first rules they established.

Mike parted his lips, ready to give an excuse or apologize (he wasn't sure which), when his master parted his own. That one glimpse of fang was all he needed, and with a whimper…he prepared to give himself up completely. Chris didn't give him time to bare his neck, he dipped down and slid his fangs rather smoothly into Shawn's bite.

Miz shuddered, groaning at the sensation. He refused to fight, another rule when it came to his vampire. What was the use? Chris was a hundred times stronger than he could ever be. Instead, he relaxed and rested his full weight against the wall.

Chris pinned his boy down, digging his teeth in with more strength than he really should have. He wasn't worried about how much his pet was hurting, all he could focus on was the sweet ambrosia of his blood and the riddance of Shawn's smell. He rubbed his hands over the warm chest he'd worshipped with his own mouth, making sure his scent stayed on his boy. He took long pulls off the sweet throat, gulping Mike's essence down with a relish.

Mike started to squirm, raising his palms up and putting them to his protector's shoulders. The pleasure was gone, he could feel himself going soft as a heady burn began to build up in his neck. He groaned loudly, pushing at the older man with what strength he had left.

"Chris" he rasped, blurry eyes fluttering open and staring at nothing "It's…too much. Let me go."

His pleas fell on deaf ears, Chris was much too concentrated on filling his hunger.

"Please, Chris" Mike wet his lips, trying and failing to gain back his voice "It…it hurts…you're taking…too much…"

Again, he was ignored.

Chris felt his pet relax once more in his arms, groaning in content and wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer. Mike sighed, the vibrations tickling Jericho's fangs. Slowly, Mike's hands smoothed up his arms, finally resting on his back…and in his blonde hair.

"Take it…take it all if you want" Mike cooed, a faint smile on his lips "It's yours. It's all yours."

Something snapped inside Chris, his eyes flying open when he realized just what he was doing. He gasped as he pulled off his pet's neck, cringing when he saw the flow of crimson from the wound. Mike was already starting to fade into unconsciousness, eyes falling shut as he started to slide down the wall. Jericho easily picked him up bridal style, carrying him to the couch and laying him out. He wasted no time in lapping up the scarlet rivulets, closing his mouth over the wound once more. This time, he soothed the burn with a few solid licks, making sure to seal it closed.

"I'm so sorry" Chris whispered, devastated by what he'd almost done. He cradled his pet, nuzzling his brunette hair and enjoying his clean scent. There wasn't a trace of Shawn left on him, but that gave him no excuse for what he'd done. He had almost drained his sweet pet, he'd almost destroyed his whole life for a case of jealousy. Chris kept dropping kisses across his hair and neck, even his forehead.

Chris sighed, whispering, "This wouldn't happen if you were like me, Michael…if you were a vampire…I'd never have to worry about hurting you."

Though Jericho couldn't see it, there was a flash of hope in Mike's blurry eyes.

The slight smile that curled his lips said that he wasn't opposed to the idea.


End file.
